Finding The Light
by NickMadisonSereniti38
Summary: Prince Bowen was taken by Phineas when we was a baby. Princess Eldoris was to marry Bowen when they got older. Eldoris has to search for Bowen but under a different name. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Finding The Light

**-Prologue-**

Princess Eldoris and Prince Bowen were to marry when they turned 20 years old. But a battle broke out when they were born and Bowen ended up separated from The Magical Realm. Eldoris' parents didn't make it out of the battle and she was left with Udonna and Leanbow to raise her alone, without their son.

**-19 Years Later-**

Princess Eldoris entered the throne room as King Leanbow and Queen Udonna sat on their chairs. "Dear, I need you to find my son, it's almost the year for you two to be married."

"Yes, your Majesty." She bowed. "But how will I know it's him?"

"He has the Spirit of a Phoenix. I need you to conjure a spell to make you see only the spirit of what that person really is." Leanbow said standing up from his chair. He walked passed her. "We don't know if he's alive but we need you to look for him."

"But what if he left the state?"

"Somehow I doubt that." Udonna said.

"I will leave at once." She turned around and left the room. Eldoris kept walking as guards rushed over to keep her away from danger. "I don't need guards following me, you stay with them. They need you more than I do." All of them stopped.

"Yes your Highness." She closed the main gate then walked from her home that she's been living in for her entire life. As she neared the town, she was thinking of a name so no one realized that the name Eldoris sounded...different from everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Author Note: Sorry I haven't been able to upload sooner than I wanted...but our internet was down I had no ther way. Plus work and now for almost a week I've been fighting the flu. (Have to love them :) I guess?) Also, sorry that I accidently uploaded the same story. I just recently posted this and I will create a new story soon. Thank you for reading.~_

**-Briarwood Park-**

The Princess peaked around the tree to see a little bit people walking around and sitting. As she got a clear area she quickly rounded the tree so when people came by they only saw her leaning up against it. She looked down to see that her clothes were different from her gown that she wore. The thought of finding a man was hard enough but looking for him in this town, she would need a miracle. Eldoris spoke in a different language and the people weren't being changed over to any animals that the King had told her. Did she say it wrong? It had to be right, she remembered the spell before and it worked.

Eldoris started walking to the sidewalk and continued thinking about what name she should use. What seemed to be hours of walking, she ended up in the center of town. As she turned the building, someone bumped into her and the man fell off his skateboard onto the pavement. She hit the ground as three people rushed over.

"Xander you idiot! Watch where you're going!" The man got up with the help of two men.

"Sorry Vida, didn't know she was coming." Eldoris felt Vida grab her arm and helped her up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, he meant that he was sorry. Right Xander?"

"Sorry."

"Um, Vida? Shouldn't we get going?" Eldoris heard a man with red hair say.

"Toby can wait. Are you sure, you got hit pretty hard?"

"I'm fine, I need to go." She backed up as the third man faced her.

"Chip's right, if we don't then he'll make us work longer." He glanced to her. "She said she was fine so come on."

"Okay your royal pain in my ass." She bowed as he rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Yeah, whatever." Vida grinned then leaned over to Eldoris' ear.

"He's always like this. His name is Nick." She looked over in confusion. Why would she want to know his name? Vida winked at her then grabbed both Chip and Xander's arms. "Come on before he yells." Eldoris quietly said the spell and a red phoenix came out of this man named Nick. 'Could he?' She needed to find a way to get to him but how? Vida yelled back to Eldoris. "By the way, Toby, our manager is looking for someone, you should come with us." Nick looked over his shoulder. 'What was a manager?' When she stepped forward to walk up to them, a car drove by making Eldoris jump. She didn't know what it was. They gave her a weird look.

"It's just a car." Vida said continuing to drag both Xander and Chip. Nick kept looking at her.

"You guys go on, I'll come in later." Eldoris looked from Nick to where the car drove off to. Another car drove in the other direction making Eldoris back away from the road even more. "It's not going to hurt you." She faced him.

"I know that." She quickly covered her fear and headed towards where the three were walking to.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She stopped. How did he know she was from somewhere else? "Have I met you before?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't"

"By the way? We haven't gotten your name." She totally forgot about it. She saw a name and faced him.

"Madison." He walked up to her. He took out his hand.

"Nick." She smiled as she faced him. "I'll take you to Rock Porium." She sighed, this was going to take a while to convince him that he's the heir to the throne of The Magical Kingdom. How was that going to work? She had to think about it a little more.


End file.
